


Sheltered

by syriala



Series: Inktober for Writers 2017 [20]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Codependency, Cuddling & Snuggling, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 21:36:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13622142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syriala/pseuds/syriala
Summary: “Then I don’t understand,” Peter admitted after a long moment of silence.“It’s this,” Stiles said and raised his hand to indicate all of them. “I feel protected, sheltered, safe, because you are here."





	Sheltered

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for Inktober for Writers, day 20, and the word was 'sheltered'.

“He’s dangerous,” Scott told him and Stiles scoffed.

“And?” Stiles asked, not really giving Scott anything.

“And you should stay away from him,” Scott went on, almost pleading with Stiles but Stiles just stared at Scott.

“Do you even know why I have been doing this?” he asked Scott only to receive a blank look.

“I didn’t…” Scott started but he was interrupted by Stiles.

“You didn’t think that far. Great. Just rushed into things like always.” Stiles took a deep breath before he continued. “I will not stop sleeping with him, Scott,” he then decisively said and Scott’s eyes went wide.

“He’s not _good_ for you!” Scott almost yelled but Stiles didn’t react.

So Scott hadn’t noticed the frequent night terrors, hadn’t noticed that Stiles had been barely eating, had stopped fidgeting all together to conserve energy. Hadn’t noticed that Stiles only slept now when Peter was close, that he only ate when Peter was by his side, that he felt better, simply because _Peter was there_. Stiles had wondered, but this was proof right there.

“You don’t know what’s good for me,” Stiles declared and turned around.

Even his father could, although begrudgingly, admit that Peter had been good for him. And it wasn’t even like they were having sex. They were just sleeping together. Spending time together.

Scott tried to stop Stiles from walking away, pleading with him, even using the puppy eyes, but Stiles didn’t stop. If Scott hadn’t even noticed that Stiles was struggling then Stiles sure as hell wasn’t going to allow him to pass judgment on the only thing, the only one, who had helped him.

When Stiles came home, Peter was already waiting for him.

“He’s right, you know,” Peter started without looking up from his paper. “I am dangerous.”

Stiles mulled that over for a second. Peter was still not fully recovered from his resurrection, probably never would be, and nowadays he was more of an omega than a beta with a stable pack. Sure, he was still stronger than Stiles, just because of his nature, but a lot of people were. But Peter was dangerous in a different way.

He was cunning, and calculating, always scheming and keeping information to himself, in case it could be useful to him later. His first and most important drive after Kate had been dealt with, was self-preservation and he would abandon the pack without a second thought if he thought it would help him survive.

But. He was also a possessive bastard and if he claimed something for himself, that same protection fell over that, or in Stiles’ case, himself.

And Stiles knew it.

“Nah,” he nonchalantly shrugged. “Not to me,” he told Peter and when his piercing gaze fell on Stiles he shrugged again before he made his way over to the bed, where he promptly flopped over.

“Come to bed,” he said, voice muffled by the blanket, but he could hear Peter’s sigh and a second later the mattress dipped before Peter covered Stiles with his body.

“You never told me why this helps,” he mumbled into Stiles’ hair and Stiles sighed.

He really just wanted to sleep now and not have a heart to heart with Peter, but he figured he owed Peter an explanation.

“You are dangerous,” Stiles started and he could feel Peter tense. “You might not be to me, but in general you are an enemy no one should scoff at.”

“So you are using me for protection,” Peter summed up and Stiles rolled around until his face was smothered in Peter’s chest and Peter had his arms securely around him.

“I don’t have to use you for protection. I don’t even want to. If something was about to attack us, I’d be the first person to tell you to run,” Stiles explained.

“Then I don’t understand,” Peter admitted after a long moment of silence.

“It’s this,” Stiles said and raised his hand to indicate all of them. “I feel protected, sheltered, safe, because you are here.”

“Because I could fight for you,” Peter declared and Stiles huffed before he wriggled out of Peter’s grip.

“No! I don’t want you to fight. I don’t need you to fight for me. If I wanted that I would be sleeping with Derek or Scott, not you,” he told Peter, whose eyes briefly flashed blue at the mention of Stiles sleeping with anyone but him.

“See, that’s what I mean,” Stiles said and pointed at Peter’s eyes. “This protectiveness, this possessiveness. You won’t let anything happen to me, and I know that even in my sleep.”

“Scott,” Peter started but Stiles didn’t let him finish.

“Scott has abandoned me more often than not. Even Derek has a better track record of protecting me these days. But it still wouldn’t work with him the way it does with you,” he continued to explain and snuggled closer to Peter again.

“I don’t know how else to explain it,” he mumbled and Peter wrapped him in his arms again.

“And here I thought you were usually so good with words,” Peter softly said.

“I’m good with words, not emotions,” Stiles grumbled and Peter chuckled.

“True enough,” Peter agreed.

“’nough talk, sleep now,” Stiles drowsily said and was already fast asleep before Peter could even agree.


End file.
